Nothing Extraordinary
by XLilyChanX
Summary: Saeko is undercover for the newspapers she works for. But little does she know about the guy she is supposed to gather informations about, and soon enough her entire life will be turned up and down. Love, betrayal and massive conflicts over and over will fill her life.


Ginger fingers clawed at the dark sheets below, back arching from the bed with each stroke. Gasps, moans and mewls frequently left the bruised lips. She was not even trying to hold back the signs of pleasure he was giving to her with each hard stroke. Once in a while he would slow down just to tease her; to torture her and make sure she remembered who was supposed to be in control. Her blue spheres were half littered as another whine of disappointment escaped her lips. Her long legs tangled around his middle as her fingers released the sheets, reaching for his hips. Her insides was screaming for more and rougher stroke and he _knew_ it. He went so slowly because he wanted to pain her.

"I told you not to touch me!" he said to her with a grunt and with a swift move he had her wrists pinned above her head. Her whimpers and pleas were like music to his ears. Yes, he would definitely love to hear them every single day. To keep her there and make her moan and beg for him, though the male was determined not to give her everything she wanted. Craning her neck she brushed her lips over his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. She knew damn well she was playing with fire by doing that. Holding both her hands above her head with one hand, his free one arched her hips more into him, allowing him to purposely roll his hips into her, making sure that his pelvis would rub against her each and every time he thrust back in.

Her blonde hair was so messy from sweat, tossing and turning it looked like it hadn't seen a comb for months – or years. Gradually, the bubbling pit in the center of her stomach was intensifying with such a speed it was impossible for her to hold back, and erotic cries filled the bedroom.

**#◊#◊#◊#**

Bright blue eyes slowly opened in the early morning light. The digital clock next to the bed showed it had just passed 8am. Groaning inwardly, Saeko cursed herself for being a morning person. Ever since she had moved out on her own, she had been insanely good at waking up early. Before that she was always the one wake up late.

As she sat up the covers fell into her lap. The drowsy look in her eyes told more than enough about how little sleep she got last night. Looking to her side, she let a small smile lingered on her lips. She wanted to touch him, kiss him and stroke his hair, but she didn't want to wake up the sleeping male. She had made a mental note a little week ago, that he was not a morning person, and certainly didn't like to be woken up. Easing herself out of the bed she grabbed her dress shirt from the floor and tugged it over her nude body, not bothering to search for her underwear. It tossed in a random direction last night and it would be awfully troublesome to try and find them in her current condition.

Making it to the bathroom, she yawned as a pair of tired, sapphire eyes stared back at her in the mirror. She could get used to this life with no doubt, although it as far from what she wanted. Running her fingers through her messy hair, Saeko decided to let the male in the other room sleep. So far she learnt he was awfully grumpy in the mornings and she wouldn't want to make bad into worse.

After taking a quick shower she wrapped her morning gown tightly around her body, before she began to make some coffee and prepare for breakfast. This was so wrong in any possible way. Who in their right mind would give themselves to a complete stranger you know very little about? Exactly, no one! But Saeko would. She was going to put up with everything and actually get to know the man, whose roof she was staying under. How her boss even managed to get her in was beyond her imagination and understanding. But so far she liked him. He wasn't the one to talk the most, and in truth she was a bit afraid of him also. She knew very little about the man she was currently living with.

The snoring sound from coffee machine snapped her thoughts in half. Smoothing her hair with the best of her ability, she reached for the cupboard when a hand gripped her wrist.

"I thought we had a deal that you didn't spend the mornings on your own." Feeling her heart pick up another pace, a light blush dusted her high cheekbones.

"I preferred to let you sleep if you were tired," she said softly, resting her back against his chest. Immediately his scent was caught by her nose and she wanted to fan herself. Turning her head, her deep blue eyes locked with his bright green ones for a split second. A small, barely audible grunt was heard from him though he still held her wrist. He was not a morning person, and was not – or more like – never in the mood to talk before he was fully awake.

"Come one baby let go~" she cooed lovingly to him, watching his eyebrows twist even the slightest before he released her wrist. She figured he didn't like when she called him names of affection. She should have guessed that from his files; that he wasn't into stuff like that.

**#◊#◊#◊#**

Saeko's blue eyes lingered on his form until he walked out of her sight. Skipping away from the window she sat by the table with her laptop, pressing the 'turn on' button atop of the keyboard. She had been spending good ten days under his roof and strangely enough she felt as if he had accepted her. Holding her forefinger over the small display in the side, the device scanned her fingerprint and allowed her full access to her works. Her mailbox looked just like she had expected – full. And her spam-box just as full. Surprisingly enough there was only one email from her boss, which had been sent to her just two days ago.

**_From: _**_Sosuke Aizen  
__**Sent:**__ Monday, August 11, 10:43am  
__**To: **__Saeko Gushiken__**  
Subject:**__ Greetings._

_Gushiken-san,_

_How are you doing? I hope your time in Huenco Mundo isn't taking too much of a toll on you. The place is not always safe. How are you holding up? Have you succeeded in getting some information out him by now? _

_Of course you have. I have faith in you._

_Keep in touch._

A smile spread on her glossy lips. There was a reason why she liked her job. Her boss was a very understanding man and did everything to help her – especially when she was out gathering information like this. She knew if things turned ugly or something came up, she could always just call 'home' and stop the whole thing. That however, rarely ever happened. More like next to never. Fetching herself a glass of water she began typing on the keyboard, writing everything she had learnt so far down into the smallest detail.


End file.
